skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Riverik
Riverik Floodbite is a Maskian Serpent, a type of sea serpent. He is a former guardian of Prawn, and he killed Portal Master Porky. He lives in a rainy land of 1,000 miles consisting of nothing but concrete, rain, and thunder with multiple names (including "nowhere" and "the forbidden land) in Dragon Island. Backstory Riverik was a guardian of Prawn, as they are both sea serpents. He always thought this was his destiny, until one day, when Porky made it look like he destroyed one of Prawn's prized orbs when he actually destroyed it. This caused Riverik to be exiled. To avoid being seen, he hid deep in a place which nobody at the time dared to go into, and made it rain and thunder so nobody could see or hear him from far away. He was never seen, until 12 years later, when he was found by Fernstar and Porky. Appearance Riverik is a blue-green Maskian Serpent with a light green underbelly. He wears a black top hat with a red strap around it. He has light blue scales on his chest with a red gill in the middle to breathe. He has claws with light orange webs in between each finger, and he has yellow eyes with orange pupils. He has orange and red fins on his back and one large fin at the end of his tail. Four teeth stick out. He has fin-like ears which are light blue with thin stripes in them. Personality Riverik doesn't have a sense of humor due to the torture he claims to have been through and the fact he was completely alone for 12 years. He is very serious, giving people long speeches before he gives them something or kills them. He is also overly poetic, calling normal sunlight "sunrays of hope" among other things. He isn't easily scared, and hates being disturbed. Abilities Riverik can send psychic messages that nobody but the person he sends them to can hear when his eyes glow blue, as seen when he asks Porky questions in the Claus and his Skylanders story The Chimera's Dream. He can make it rain, and he can control clouds in his own area. He has lightning breath, also seen in The Chimera's Dream, which he used to finish off Porky. Trivia *Riverik is the only Maskian Serpent to decide to go on land. Not many of them know that they will live if the land has enough puddles and rain and they do not shrivel up and die instantly when they get on land. *There are rumors that he made up the entire story about getting exiled and that he ran away because he felt as if he was strongly in love with someone, and since he couldn't stop thinking about someone, he felt as if that made his daily life miserable. **The only evidence of this theory is that he seems to be in love with Prawn. Gallery Riverik.png Serpent of the Sea.png Sea of Stars.png reacting_to_old_art_by_mastergharial-d7tu4u9.png fishbowl_by_mastergharial-d7tmgn9.png the_sea_monster_with_a_top_hat_by_mastergharial.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Water Category:Claus and his Skylanders